


Headcanon about Dot

by foxspirit1928



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxspirit1928/pseuds/foxspirit1928
Summary: The headcanon about Dot was Day 16 of the Miss Fisher Fandom 30 Day Challenge, originally posted on Tumblr on 11-Feb-2015.





	Headcanon about Dot

Dot never told Hugh about this, but she might have actually shot a rabbit once when she was 14 (not 12), with a slingshot instead of a pistol, of course.

She and her friend, Louisa Singleton, her sister Lola (well, she was Nell back then), and her little brother Timothy were out playing one day. It was a hot summer afternoon, and they decided to go swimming in the creek near the woods.

A small group of boys were already there. Dot wanted to turn around and leave, but Nell wanted to stay because she spotted the boy she had a crush on in the crowd. As they were arguing, the boys started taunting them.

When the teasing remarks didn’t attract the girls’ attention, the boys started to splash them with water and throw twigs at them. One of the boys, Charlie, was on the footy team for a rival school that had beaten Timothy’s team soundly just last week. When Charlie began to provoke Timothy by recounting their victory, Timothy lunged at him, and a fight broke out.

Not knowing what to do to break them apart, Dot instinctively picked up the slingshot Timothy brought with him and started firing pebbles at them (of course she did; she was made of stern stuff after all). Louisa and Nell also joined in to help. As Charlie and his friends retreated, Dot went to pick up her little brother from the ground to make sure he was alright.

Timothy was not hurt, but to Dot’s horror, she found a rabbit, dead, lying there near him. She crouched down to examine her first ever dead body at her first ever crime scene. The blunt force trauma to its head confirmed the cause of death; however, the case was never solved as she couldn’t determine who delivered the fatal blow during the battle.

The four of them dug a grave and bury the poor little thing before they went home and made a pact not to tell anyone about what they did that summer. May the little rabbit rest in peace, Amen!

**Author's Note:**

> Dot was such a sweet girl, so when she pointed the pistol at Hugh, I was taken by surprise, followed by total delight. It’s unclear whether the tears were part of the original plan, but they worked like a charm.
> 
> Unlike my headcanons about Phryne, Hugh, and Jane, this one had nothing to do with the show’s storylines. It’s simply my imagination prompted by the scene. That being said, I felt that it’s not completely out of Dot’s character, especially after witnessing her tremendous growth in S3.


End file.
